EGOIST ME (HIATUS)
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Summary : Sakura Haruno gadis yang sedikit egois dan keras kepala. Tapi dibalik keegoisannya itu tersimpan sebuah kenangan pahit. sampai saat ia menemukan sesuatu dan tak sengaja mengambilnya . Merubah semuanya, /"Salam kenal Tuan Putri Sakura./ "NGGAK!" Note : jangan pernah sembarangan memungut barang yang bukanlah milik kalian sendiri. Hihihi :D. RnR ;) Chap : Be Friend with Ino?
1. Chapter 1

**EGOIST ME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku.

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti minna :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : No One Understand Me**

"_**Oka-san, Otou-san kalian mau tidak berjanji pada Sakura!" **_

"_**Apa itu sayang?"**_

"_**Kalian janji ya tidak akan melupakan Sakura, apa pun yang terjadi!"**_

"_**Hee~ janji apa itu Sakura. Kita ini kan Oka-san dan Otou-san yang paling menyanyangimu. Jadi kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."**_

"_**Kalian juga janji tidak akan membuat Sakura kesepian kan?"**_

_**Kedua orangtua Sakura mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja sayang!**_

"_**Hore! Aku sayang Oka-san dan Otou-san!" **_

_**...**_

"_**Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke 10 Sakura-Sama!" **_

"_**Hah! Terima kasih semuanya!" ucap gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang sambil menampakan gigi-gigi mungilnya yang putih.**_

"_**Ayo tiup lilinnya Sakura-sama!"**_

_**Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang sampai rambut pink kesayangannya bergoyang-goyang. Tapi kini dia menyadari sesuatu, ada yang kurang di ulang tahunnya kali ini. dan ternyata...**_

"_**Lho mana Oka-san dan Otou-san, kenapa mereka tidak ada disini?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil melihat-lihat ke seluruh ruangan yang terlihat besar itu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.**_

"_**Mana Oka-san dan Otou-san?" tanyanya sekali lagi. **_

_**Pertanyaan polos dari gadis kecil itu sontak membuat semua pelayan dirumah itu terdiam, membuat Sakura heran. "Kenapa mereka tidak ada disini?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kini bola mata gadis kecil itu mulai terlihat sedih.**_

_**Akhirnya salah satu pelayan menghampiri Sakura, "Maaf ya Sakura-sama, sepertinya Tuan dan Nyonya tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sakura-sama. Karena sedikit sibuk hari ini." ucap Shizune (nama pelayan itu) pelan.**_

"_**Ta..tapi hari ini kan ulang tahunku,, kenapa mereka tidak bisa datang.." ujar gadis kecil itu dengan suara yang semakin serak. **_

"_**Tapi mereka menitipkan hadiah untuk anda Sakura-sama!" ujar Shizune cepat, takut nanti gadis kecil itu menangis. Sakura langsung mengambil sebuah kado besar dari tangan Shizune dan segera membukanya.**_

"_**Boneka.." bisiknya.**_

"_**Iya katanya kalau anda kesepian, Sakura-sama bisa memeluk boneka besar itu!" **_

"_**..." Sakura terdiam, semua pelayan dirumah itu mulai khawatir.**_

"_**Sakura-sama?"**_

_**...**_

"_**Huwaaa! Oka-san, Otou-san JAHAT!" tangisnya langsung pecah, ia berlari meninggalkan semua pelayan yang panik melihat Tuan putri mereka menangis seperti itu.**_

"_**Kenapa Oka-san dan Otou-san jahat sama Sakura! Padahal ini kan hari ulang tahun Sakura, padahal Oka-san dan Otou-san sudah jarang pulang akhir-akhir ini, kenapa.. hiks..hiks!" tangisnya makin kencang.**_

.

.

.

KRING..KRING suara jam weker membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya.

"Huwa!" teriaknya kaget, keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Kenapa ia teringat kembali tentang hari itu.

"Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu lagi.." bisiknya.

TOK..TOK suara pintu menyadarkan Sakura kembali. "Ya!" teriaknya.

"Sakura-samaair panas anda sudah siap." Ucap pelayan di balik pintu.

"Iya..iya~" ucapnya malas kemudian segera beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata pelayannya itu masih berada disana menunggu agar Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini!" teriaknya kesal.

"Ma..maaf Sakura-sama!" pelayan itu langsung meninggalkan Sakura dengan takut-takut.

"Hah! Dasar! Shizune!" teriaknya lagi. Sampai seorang pelayan perempuan berambut pendek mendatanginya.

"Iya Sakura-sama?"

"Siapkan bajuku!" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Shizune.

...

Zrass, suara air yang mengucur di kamar mandi, Sakura membiarkan air itu membasahi rambutnya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang mimpi itu. "Cih, Sial!" teriaknya sambil meninju tembok di depannya.

Setelah beberapa menit menyegarkan diri. Kini ia segera mengenakan seragam yang Shizune siapkan untuknya dan beranjak menuju ruang makan dimana mana makanan sudah tersedia rapi diatas meja.

Sakura Haruno, Usia 16 tahun dan salah satu anak dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Semua yang ia inginkan pasti akan terpenuhi dengan cepat, apa pun itu. Kini dia bersekolah di Konoha High School sekolah terpandang di Konoha. Dimana semua anak-anak elit belajar disana. Tapi kalau pun semua orang mengatakan bahwa keinginan apa pun yang Sakura inginkan pasti terpenuhi, ia hanya ingin meminta satu hal saja, tapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi.

"Hah~" Sakura menghela napas panjang membuat Shizune yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya tadi merasa khawatir.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Sakura-sama?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku mau berangkat dulu." Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah meneguk segelas susu, dan memakan sebuah sandwich.

"Tapi anda hanya makan setengah makanan disini, nanti anda bisa sakit Sakura-sama."

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula kalau aku sakit tidak akan ada yang mau menjengukku dan merawatku!" ujarnya kesal. Shizune hanya bisa menatap sedih kepergian Tuan putrinya itu.

"Sakura-sama," Shizune mengerti betul dengan sifat Tuan putrinya tersebut, kalau mau dibilang egois memang Sakura sedikit egois akhir-akhi ini. Shizune mengingat kembali ketika Sakura yang dulu masihlah seorang gadis yang polos, baik hati, dan cengeng. Kini sepertinya Tuan putrinya itu telah berubah menjadi gadis yang egois, keras kepala,tidak secengeng dulu. Dan Shizune tahu sebabnya, oleh karena itu ia bisa bertahan dengan kelakuan Sakura. Kalau itu bisa meringankan sedikit saja kesepian yang dirasakan Tuan putri yang ia rawat sejak kecil itu. Tidak apa-apa baginya.

.

.

.

Sebuah Limosin langsung terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura, seorang pelayan membukakannya pintu. "Silakan Sakura-sama."

Tapi Sakura langsung melewati pelayan itu tanpa mengucapkan sedikit pun rasa terima kasih. "Hn,"

Ketika ia hendak berjalan ke kelasnya, semua murid laki-laki disana langsung mendekatinya.

"Sakura!" "Sakura hari ini kau cantik sekali!" itulah sebagian teriakan-teriakan yang Sakura dengar dari tadi membuat kuping terasa panas. "Mereka memuji-mujiku hanya untuk mengincar kekayaanku orang tuaku saja. Dasar!" pikirnya kesal.

Akhirnya setelah acara berdesak-desakan itu usai, dia bisa juga sampai ke kelasnya dengan selamat. Tiba-tiba Karin langsung menghampirinya, "Sakura lihat ini!" Karin langsung menunjukkan sebuah gambar tas bermerek pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa menanggapi dengan tampang malas.

"Ya.."

"Kita beli ini nanti ya, supaya kompak!" ucapnya lagi.

"Bukannya kau sudah banyak punya koleksi tas-tas mahal seperti itu Karin."

"Tapi aku ingin sekali sama yang ini! ya..ya?" Karin mulai mendesak Sakura, membuatnya tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Daripada mendengar temannya ini mengoceh nggak jelas terus.

"Iya..iya."

"Yey, kamu memang pengertian!" Karin langsung memeluk Sakura senang.

...

"Oh, iya hari ini katanya ada murid baru lho?!" Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik mau ada murid baru atau tidak, yang penting dia ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah.

"Hmm.." jawabnya singkat.

KREK, Seorang guru langsung memasuki kelas, dan diikuti dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo di belakangnya. Karin pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Anak-anak hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Suna High School. Ayo kesini." Ujar Kakashi-sensei (nama guru itu) itu. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, lalu langsung memasuki kelas dengan takut-takut.

"Sa..salam kenal Na..namaku Hyuga Hinata.." ucapnya gugup.

"Kalian semua berteman baiklah dengannya, Nah Hinata kau boleh duduk di belakang Sakura." Ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Sa..salam kenal Sakura-chan.."

"Ya, salam kenal juga." salam singkat dari Sakura membuat Hinata menjadi tambah gugup, dia pun langsung duduk ke tempatnya.

"Ternyata perempuan, kukira murid barunya itu pemuda keren~" bisik Karin di mejanya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Setelah pelajaran selesai, Sakura langsung ditarik oleh Karin untuk mengajaknya ke kantin tapi ia langsung menepis tangan temannya itu dengan alasan tidak lapar.

"Huh! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu Sakura!" teriak Karin sambil bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan kini yang tersisa di kelasnya hanya Sakura dan Hinata, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, sampai..

GREEK, pintu kelas langsung terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pony tail yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Fiuhh! Untunglah aku tidak terlambat!" teriaknya senang.

"Kau sudah terlambat dua jam." Pikir Sakura.

Perkenalan : Ino Yamanaka, salah satu penerima beasiswa di sekolah ini, karena uang keluarganya tidak mencukupi, jadi dia terpaksa hanya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini melewat jalur prestasi. Sehari-harinya dia membantu Orangtuanya menjual bunga sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah. Makanya tak jarang kalau dia sering terlambat seperti ini. Anak yang periang, kontras sekali dengan pribadi Sakura.

"Eh, sepertinya hanya ada kalian berdua di kelas ini!" teriaknya lagi.

"Dan sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihatmu?" lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"H..Hinata Hyuga."

"Ohh! Salam kenal Hinata-chan, namaku Ino Yamanaka . Kau boleh memanggilku Ino, kita sama-sama berteman ya!"

"Iya!" teriak Hinata senang karena sepertinya ia bisa mendapatkan teman baru disini.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendengus pelan, tiba-tiba Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh!" pekiknya dalam hati.

"Dan ini Haruno Sakura, dia juga teman baikku lho. Kalau kau lihat wajahnya yang kecut itu tidak usah takut. Dia baik kok!" ucap Ino. Sakura yang memikirkan kata-kata Ino, langsung melepaskan genggaman temannya itu.

"Aku ini orang yang egois jadi kau tidak perlu berteman denganku!" teriaknya seraya meninggalkan kelas.

...

"I..Ino-chan.." ujar Hinata takut setelah melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu. Bukannya wajah marah yang di lihat Hinata tapi malah wajah tersenyum Ino, membuatnya semakin heran.

"Hinata-chan, jangan takut dengan Sakura ya. Karena dia itu aslinya gadis yang periang dan baik hati kok!" ujar Ino menatap Hinata.

"I..iya, Aku percaya itu Ino-chan." Mereka sama-sama tertawa.

.

.

.

Sakura kini sudah berada dalam toilet untuk berkaca, Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Ino tadi,

"Huh! Gadis baik katanya," ucapnya sambil mendengus pelan. Tess, setitik air mata jatuh di pipi mungilnya. Sakura hanya bisa terisak kecil disana agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Kenapa masih ada yang menganggapku baik, padahal aku sudah bersikap seegois itu padanya, hiks.." isaknya kecil.

Tring..dering hp Sakura tiba-tiba berbunyi sontak membuatnya kaget. Ketika melihat nama yang tertera dalam hp itu ia langsung segera mengangkatnya.

"Ha..halo _**Oka-san**_?" tanyanya.

"Sayang, sepertinya hari ini _**Oka-san**_ dan _**Otou-san**_ tidak bisa pulang dulu, karena kami sangat sibuk disini. Jadi rencana makan malam kita hari ini kita tunda dulu ya sayang?" tanya _**Oka-sannya**_ di seberang sana.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini.." Gumam Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa sayang, _**Oka-san**_ tidak dengar?"

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa _**Oka-san**_, ya sudah kalau seperti itu. _**Jaa~**_" Sakura langsung menutup hpnya.

"Tapi sayang...TUT..TUT." Belum sempat Ia memberikan penjelasan pada anaknya. Sakura sudah menutup sambungan telepon mereka berdua.

"Hah~ maafkan _**Oka-san**_ dan _**Otou-sanmu**_ yang selalu sibuk ini Sakura sayang." Ucapnya sedih.

...

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya itu, Sakura langsung menghapus airmata yang sedari tadi masih membanjiri pipinya. Membuat dirinya kembali menjadi gadis yang egois dan keras kepala, tidak secengeng dan serapuh tadi.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas." Bisiknya.

Ketika sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, Sakura menangkap sekilas sinar berasal dari lantai di kelas bawah. Membuat matanya sedikit silau. Ia langsung menengok ke bawah dan melihat sesuatu terjatuh disana. "Apa itu?" pikirnya. Tapi begitu ia berniat untuk melihat lebih dekat benda apa yang bersinar di bawah itu, bel masuk langsung berbunyi membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin nanti juga akan di temukan orang lain." Ujarnya seraya mempercepat langkah menuju kelas.

...

"Sakura kau kemana saja dari tadi?" Tanya Karin. Sakura berpikir "Bisa juga temannya ini khawatir dengannya."

"Aku kan ingin mendiskusikan tentang tas yang akan kita beli nanti!" lanjutnya. Membuat Sakura langsung menarik kembali lagi kata-katanya tadi.

"Sama saja." Pikirnya sambil mendengus kesal meninggalkan Karin yang sedang asyik mengoceh, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau kemana saja dari tadi Sakura?" tanya Ino sama seperti pertanyaan Karin tadi padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya datar. Dalam hatinya Ia berpikir mungkin saja Ino menanyakan keadaan hanya sekedar basa-basi atau ada maksud lain.

"Oke, tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, kukira tadi kau marah denganku karena seenaknya saja berbicara seperti itu." Sakura langsung kaget mendengar jawaban dari Ino, ternyata temannya yang satu ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi. Ino benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi sifat keras kepalanya itu membuatnya hanya menjawab singkat ucapan Ino padanya.

"Ya, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapnya singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Ino. Walau sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali berbalik kearah Ino, memeluk temannya itu dan berterima kasih dengan senyum yang terbingkai di wajahnya, tapi itu hanya khayalannya saja karena pada kenyataan dia hanya bisa melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dari itu semua.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME...

"Baiklah anak-anak, _**Sensei**_ minta tugas kalian diserahkan besok. Hari ini hanya sekian yang bisa _**Sensei**_ sampaikan." Ucap Kakashi-sensei seraya meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah Kakashi-sensei pergi, semua murid sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggalkan kelas. Ada yang sebagian menunggu jemputan mobil, ada juga yang mengendarai mobil mereka masing-masing. Kalau Sakura, Ia hanya bisa duduk diam di tempat duduknya sambil memandangi langit yang terlihat makin mendung, menunggu sampai mobil jemputannya tiba.

PLOK.. sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Sakura yang sontak membuat gadis itu berbalik kaget. Tapi dengan cepat dia merubah kembali wajahnya menjadi datar seperti tadi setelah melihat ternyata Ino yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak pulang Sakura?" tanya Ino. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menjawab singkat.

"Belum." Ujarnya.

"Oh begitu ya!" kalau begitu aku akan ikut menunggumu disini!" Ino langsung duduk disamping Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Hehehe~ tidak apa-apa kok, ini memang mauku!" teriaknya lagi kini sambil memandang wajah Sakura, tapi begitu melihat mata Sakura yang terlihat sembab membuat Ino panik.

"Sakura! Kau habis menangis!" teriaknya khawatir, Ino langsung mengambil sebuah saputangan di kantong bajunya dan segera memberikannya pada Sakura. "Ini pakai!"

"Tidak usah." Sakura menolak singkat bantuan dari Ino.

"Tidak usah malu Sakura, ayo kau pakai dulu untuk menghilangkan sembab di matamu itu." Pinta Ino lagi.

"Kubilang Tidak perlu!" kini Sakura berteriak kencang menepis tangan Ino dengan kasar. Sakura yang sadar telah memperlakukan Ino seperti itu langsung merasa bersalah, tapi lagi-lagi kini sifat keras kepalanya itu langsung menghambatnya.

"Maaf." Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa ia lontarkan. Ia berpikir pasti setelah ini Ino akan sangat membenci dan memusuhinya. Ia yakin itu, tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Sakura karena dia tidak ingin lagi melihat ada yang terluka dengan sifat keras kepalanya ini. Jadi mungkin lebih baik ia dibenci saja sekalian.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura, lagipula memang salahku sudah memaksamu seperti itu. Maaf ya hehehe!" ujar seraya mengambil saputangannya yang terjatuh karena Sakura.

DEG. "Ke..kenapa dia malah tersenyum seperti itu, setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, Ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu padaku." Pikir Sakura

"Ke..kenapa.." Gumam Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu padaku! Padahal aku sudah memperlakukanmu sekasar itu!?" teriak Sakura. Kini Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mendekati Sakura perlahan.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau itu teman baikku Sakura, jadi apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu percaya denganmu! Hehehe!" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bohong! Bohong! Kau pasti berbohong padaku, kau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu hanya untuk membuatku senang saja kan! Aku tidak percaya!" Sakura berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi, berlari meninggalkan Ino yang masih tersenyum pedih melihat kepergian Sakura.

"Aku tidak berbohong Sakura." Bisiknya.

...

TAP..TAP.. Suara langkah Sakura yang masih terdengar di setiap lorong. Kini gadis itu tengah berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Wajah datar yang ia pasang sedari tadi luntur akibat ucapan Ino padanya, Ia hanya bisa berlari kencang menuju gerbang sekolah tidak menghiraukan hujan yang turun semakin lama semakin deras. Ia hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

"Aku tidak percaya, Hiks, hiks!" isaknya di tengah hujan yang semakin deras. Sakura terus berjalan membiarkan dirinya basah oleh hujan, Ia tidak peduli. Selama beberapa menit ia menangis seperti itu, airmatanya kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereda.

TRING, sebuah benda bersinar ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini menyita rasa penasaran Sakura. Ia langsung menghapus airmata di pipinya dan segera berlari menuju benda yang bersinar itu.

"Ini kan?!" ucapnya setengah tidak percaya.

Ternyata benda bersinar yang ia lihat itu sama dengan yang ia lihat sewaktu istirahat tadi.

"Lima Gantungan Kunci?" Ia langsung mengambil gantungan kunci itu.

Setelah dilihat-lihat ke lima gantungan kunci itu berbentuk seperti gambar-gambar kartun yang sering ia lihat di TV. Apalagi disetiap baju gantungan kunci itu terdapat nama-nama.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Kenapa bisa ada namanya?" tanya bingung.

Tapi ia tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan langsung mengambil ke lima gantungan kunci itu dan menaruh di tasnya. "Kasihan kalian terjatuh di tempat ini." ujarnya pada ke lima gantungan kunci itu walau ia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang." Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya ia sempat menoleh ke arah kelasnya diatas sana. "Maaf." Gumamnya. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu ia langsung berlari menuju mobil yang telah menjemputnya.

.

.

"Sakura-sama! Kenapa anda bisa basah seperti ini?" Tanya Shizune yang panik begitu melihat Sakura pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup akibat hujan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Oh iya Shizune."

"Iya ada apa Sakura-sama?"

"Malam ini aku sedang tidak berniat makan..." Sakura langsung berjalan menjauhi Shizune.

"Tapi anda kan punya janji dengan Tuan dan Nyonya untuk makan malam bersama hari ini?"

Sakura berbalik sekilas, "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja dengan kesibukan Orangtuaku." Ia berjalan lagi. Shizune melihat punggung kecil yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan tatapan sedih. "Punggung sekecil itu sudah harus menanggung rasa kesepian yang terlalu besar." Bisiknya.

...

Di kamar Sakura.

Kini Sakura benar-benar tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun karena badannya sudah terlalu lelah, Ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur King Sizenya itu sambil memandangi ke lima gantungan kunci yang ia temukan tadi setelah ia cuci bersih akibat terlalu kotor terkena hujan.

"Gantungan kunci ini bagus sekali~" gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelah ia teliti berkali-kali, ia baru sadar bahwa setiap karakter dari gantungan kunci ini memilki sifat yang berbeda-beda. Ia tahu betul itu dari mimik mereka.

"Naruto yang periang, Shikamaru yang pemalas, Sai yang selalu tersenyum, Neji yang serius, dan yang terakhir..." begitu melihat gantungan kunci yang terakhir Sakura langsung menatap lekat gantungan kunci yang satu itu. "Sasuke..." Bisik Sakura.

"Cuek tapi matanya entah kenapa terlihat seperti kesepian.." lanjutnya.

"Kesepian ya." Pikirnya mulai melayang. Sakura lansgung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, menepis semua pikirannya tadi. "Hah! Aku sama sekali tidak kesepian kok!" teriaknya kesal karena tadi sempat berpikir seperti itu. "Dan lagipula ucapan Ino tadi itu pasti dia sedang mempermainkanku saja supaya aku bisa percaya padanya!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Pokoknya aku harus tidur sekarang!" Ia langsung menarik selimutnya dan segera tertidur lelap, tanpa menyadari sedikit pun keanehan yang akan terjadi di kamarnya kini.

Malam itu...

SRING! Sebuah sinar mulai menyeruak dari kamar Sakura, tapi karena terlalu lelah mungkin orang yang punya kamar itu kini masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Wah aku bisa kembali lagi ke wujudku yang semula!" teriak seseorang di kamar Sakura.

"Diam, atau kau akan membangunkan Putri Egois ini."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

"Menunggunya sampai ia terbangun, Hoahm~"

"Jelek."

.

.

CIT..CIT..Suara burung-burung mulai membangunkan Sakura dari tidur lelapnya, tapi sepertinya pemeran utama kita ini benar-benar malas untuk bangun hari ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan pipinya terasa sakit, seperti seseorang tengah mencubit pipi mungilnya. Tapi siapa yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia langsung mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipinya dan kembali tertidur.

"Aduh!" Cubitan di pipinya semakin lama semakin keras membuatnya terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh! Sepertinya kau sudah bangun." Suara seseorang.

"Siapa sih yang berani mencubit pipiku!" teriaknya setengah sadar.

"Kami."

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak begitu melihat lima orang pemuda sedang berdiri di depannya. Otaknya langsung refleks mengambil bantal didekatnya dan memeluknya sambil menatap takut kelima orang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja berada di depannya.

"Si..siapa kalian?!" tanyanya takut.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingat kami ya?" tanya seorang dari mereka. Sakura hanya menggeleng keras.

"Neji kau yang ceritakan!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"Neji?" pikir Sakura, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kumulai lagi perkenalan kami, yang berambut pirang itu Naruto, yang sedang menguap itu Shikamaru, yang sedang tersenyum itu Sai, sedangkan yang diam disana itu Sasuke, dan aku sendiri Neji. Apa kau sudah ingat?" tanya Neji (nama pemuda itu) sekali lagi.

DEG,, Jantung Sakura serasa ingin lepas mendengar perkataan Neji tadi, "Ti..Tidak m..mungkin kalian ini..!"

"Ya kami ke lima gantungan kunci yang kau temukan kemarin malam." Ujar Neji tenang, sedangkan Sakura yang mengetahui itu langsung kaget seketika. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sebuah gantungan kunci bisa berubah menjadi sesosok manusia hidup seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak rasional.

"Hahaha! Kalian pasti bercanda kan!" teriaknya lagi.

"Tidak, kami menjadi seperti ini karena kami diberi tugas oleh seseorang."

"Seseorang?" tanya Sakura bingung, "Siapa?!" tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahunya."

"Ja...jadi kalian mau apa kesini, kalian mau apa denganku?!"

"Kami hanya ditugaskan untuk menghilangkan sifat-sifat egois dan keras kepala dalam dirimu itu. Dan oleh karena itu mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya Tuan Putri Sakura yang egois dan keras kepala." Ujar Neji diikuti dengan seringaian dari keempat pemuda dibelakangnya itu.

"Salam Kenal." Ujar mereka berlima secara kompak.

"NGGAK!"

Note : jangan pernah sembarangan memungut barang yang bukanlah milik kalian sendiri. Hihihi :D

TO BE CONTINUED...

Saia kembali lagi dengan cerita bergenre romance dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu friendship. Saia harap kalian suka ya.. :D, KEEP OR DELETE,

Silakan RIVIEW,,, :D


	2. Be Friend with Ino

**EGOIST ME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Genre : Friendship, and Romance?

Pairing : SasuSaku (untuk saat ini belum dimunculkan), slight SaiIno :)

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti minna :D

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DEG,, Jantung Sakura serasa ingin lepas mendengar perkataan Neji tadi, "Ti..Tidak m..mungkin kalian ini..!"**_

_**"Ya kami ke lima gantungan kunci yang kau temukan kemarin malam." Ujar Neji tenang, sedangkan Sakura yang mengetahui itu langsung kaget seketika. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sebuah gantungan kunci bisa berubah menjadi sesosok manusia hidup seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak rasional.**_

_**"Hahaha! Kalian pasti bercanda kan!" teriaknya lagi.**_

_**"Tidak, kami menjadi seperti ini karena kami diberi tugas oleh seseorang."**_

_**"Seseorang?" tanya Sakura bingung, "Siapa?!" tanyanya lagi.**_

_**"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberitahunya."**_

_**"Ja...jadi kalian mau apa kesini, kalian mau apa denganku?!"**_

_**"Kami hanya ditugaskan untuk menghilangkan sifat-sifat egois dan keras kepala dalam dirimu itu. Dan oleh karena itu mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya Tuan Putri Sakura yang egois dan keras kepala." Ujar Neji diikuti dengan seringaian dari keempat pemuda dibelakangnya itu.**_

_**"Salam Kenal." Ujar mereka berlima secara kompak.**_

_**"NGGAK!"**_

_**Note : jangan pernah sembarangan memungut barang yang bukanlah milik kalian sendiri. Hihihi :D**_

**Chapter 2 : Be Friend with Ino~**

"Nggak!" kembali Sakura berteriak kencang, Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya kini. 'Ini pasti mimpi!' pekiknya dalam hati, Ia mencoba mencubit pipinya dan ternyata sakit.

"Ini bukan mimpi!" teriaknya lagi. Kelima pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sakura.

"Maaf, sepertinya yang kau bilang tadi bahwa ini memang bukan mimpi." Ujar Neji kembali.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Nggak, kalian bohong!" pekiknya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak percaya." Neji mulai berdiskusi dengan keempat temannya itu.

"Biar aku yang coba." Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajukan dirinya, membuat teman-temannya sedikit kaget.

"Kau yakin _**Teme**_, tumben sekali!" teriak Naruto tak percaya.

"Berisik _**Dobe**_." Sasuke perlahan mendekati Sakura yang masih terlihat sedang memeluk erat boneka besar pemberian orangtuanya dulu. "Ka..kau mau apa?!" ujarnya panik ketika melihat sekarang malah pemuda yang katanya bernama Sasuke itu mendekatinya, mata pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat dingin, cuek, dan sedikit menakutkan di mata Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke seraya memegang tangan Sakura yang terlihat gemetar. Sakura mengangguk gugup, tangan yang memegang tangannya kini sangat berbeda jauh dengan ukuran tangannya yang terlihat mungil. 'Hangat.' Pikirnya, entah kenapa gemetar di tangannya perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Kami ini benar-benar gantungan kunci yang kau ambil kemarin malam, di tengah hujan lebat itu." Ucapnya masih tetap menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"A..apa ada buktinya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau boleh mencari gantungan kunci yang kau letakkan kemarin di meja belajarmu, kalau memang tidak ada itu berarti kami tidak berbohong." Jawabnya singkat. Dengan takut-takut Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dan ternyata perkataan mereka benar!

"Eh! Kemana kelima gantungan kunci itu!" pekiknya, matanya mulai mencari-cari tapi nihil, yang ia lihat kini hanyalah senyum kemenangan yang terpampang di bibir kelima pemuda itu.

"Kami tidak berbohong kan?" ujar Neji kembali.

"Iya! Percaya saja Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto.

"Mu..mungkin saja kalian menyembunyikannya.." Sakura masih tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu Sakura-chan lihat baju yang kami kenakan ini."

'Baju?' pikirnya. Kalau tidak salah kemarin Sakura bisa tahu nama-nama setiap gantungan kunci itu dari baju mereka masing-masing. Dan sekarang baju itu telah di pakai oleh kelima pemuda di hadapannya itu. Urutan namanya juga tidak salah.

"Ja..jadi..!" kembali ia meyakinkan dirinya. Kelima pemuda itu mengangguk lagi.

'Oke..oke tenang Sakura, tenang. Wajahmu tidak boleh terlihat panik seperti ini. Kau harus mempertahankan dirimu!' Sakura mulai berkutat dengan dirinya. Tak boleh ada yang melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan seperti itu lagi.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu kutanya sekali lagi, Siapa yang berani menyuruh kalian melakukan hal seperti ini?" Sakura kembali memasang tampang datarnya dan bertanya dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa panik sedikit pun.

'Heh~ pura-pura tenang padahal tangannya gemetaran seperti itu.' Batin kelima pemuda itu seraya tersenyum kecil melihat tangan Sakura yang tidak bisa berbohong di mata mereka.

"Kan sudah kami bilang kalau kami tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Yang terpenting orang yang menyuruh kami itu adalah salah satu kerabat dekatmu." Ujar Neji lagi.

"Kalian ini manusia atau apa?" tanya gadis itu asal-asalan, dia juga ingin tahu ka. Kenapa ada manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi sebuah gantungan kunci atau malah sebaliknya.

"Menurutmu kami ini apa?" Ujar Neji.

"Tidak tahu! Makanya aku tanya!" Teriak gadis itu kesal, dia bertanya eh kenapa pemuda ini malah balik nanya.

"Tenang saja seiring waktu berjalan kamu akan tahu kami ini siapa." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah~ karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi kan. Dan satu hal lagi, sebaiknya kalian segera keluar dari kamar ini sekarang sebelum pelayanku datang kemari."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Sai keluarkan alat yang diberikan Profesor."

'Profesor? Siapa lagi itu?!' batin Sakura makin penasaran.

"Baiklah..." Tiba-tiba Sai mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik melihatnya.

"A..apa itu?!" teriaknya kecil.

"Ini Naruto, Kau saja yang menjelaskan." Ujar Sai seraya memberikan alat itu pada Naruto.

"Ehem! Perkenalkan alat baru ciptaan Profesor kita, _Go Go Memory_!" teriaknya antusias. Sakura hanya bisa cengo mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Hah! Benda apa itu?!" Tanyanya semakin bingung, namanya saja sudah aneh.

"Hehehe~ Alat ini berguna untuk mengatur memory semua orang yang ada disini! Kalau kita menekan tombol ini, ingatan semua orang akan diatur oleh kita!"

"Hah! Kalian sedang tidak bercanda kan? Mana mungkin benda itu bisa mengatur memori semua orang disini?!" Sakura masih tidak percaya.

"Hoahm~ Naruto, coba tekan tombol itu dan buktikan padanya~" Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba seraya menguap dan tertidur kembali.

"Baiklah, Aku tekan!" Naruto dengan cepat menekan tombol itu dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya kecil muncul dari benda itu.

"Kya! Apa yang terjadi!" Teriak Sakura panik.

"Tenanglah." Ujar Sasuke.

Dan beberapa menit, akhirnya cahaya itu menghilang. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu tidak merasakan hal-hal aneh di sekitarnya. Semuanya masih pada tempatnya. Apa benda itu tidak berhasil?

"Hn, Kau lihat kan tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucapnya kembali memasang wajah dingin. Tapi..

BRAK, Pintu kamar Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka dan Shizune masuk dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kaget. "Sakura-_sama _apa yang terjadi..." Shizune terdiam begitu melihat ada lima orang pemuda yang sedang berada di kamar Tuan Putrinya ini.

"Shizune, Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.." Sakura tidak ingin pelayannya ini berpikiran yang macam-macam terhadapnya karena pagi-pagi buta begini sudah ada banyak orang disini dan yang lebih buruknya mereka ini cowok.

"Menjelaskan apa Sakura_-sama_?" tanya Shizune membuat Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Ya tentang orang-orang ini." Ujarnya singkat.

"Maksud anda, Tuan Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji?"

Oke, ini aneh. Kenapa Shizune bisa tahu nama-nama mereka semua, dan yang paling penting kenapa dia memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan Tuan?!

"..."

Deg, Sakura baru tersadar. Dia kembali mengingat alat yang tadi di tekan oleh Naruto, gadis itu segera menoleh ke kelima pemuda itu. Dan mereka hanya menatap Sakura dengan senyuman kemenangan (lagi?!)

"Shi..Shizune, Kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Mereka kan tinggal disini bersama anda Sakura_-sama_."

1..2..3.. detik, "..."

"Hah! Ti..tinggal bersama!" teriaknya kencang, tiba-tiba imagenya yang sedari tadi dingin, cuek menghilang begitu saja. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ah! Sakura_-sama_, anda harus segera berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Pakaian anda sudah saya siapkan dibawah. Permisi!" Ujar Shizune seraya keluar dari kamar Tuan Putrinya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada, Shizune?!" tanya gadis itu kesal.

"Kan sudah kami bilang, Kau harus menerima semuanya." Neji menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan singkat.

Ingin sekali Sakura berteriak sekarang, tapi mungkin karena tidak mau kalah oleh mereka berlima. Dia mengurungkan niatnya, 'Tenang Sakura, lagipula mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh terhadapmu sekarang.' Pikir gadis itu berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh begitu." Ujarnya santai, membuat kelima pemuda itu semakin senang menggoda gadis keras kepala di depannya ini. Apalagi ketika kembali melihat wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat tapi sikap gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. 'Menarik.' Pikir mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa menerima semuanya Sakura?" Ujar Sai dengan senyum yang terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu tidak benar-benar mengeluarkan senyumnya itu alias palsu.

"Terpaksa aku harus menerimanya kan?" Ujar gadis itu.

"Bagus."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kami akan menghilangkan sifat egoismu itu." Ujar Sai to the point, membuat gadis merah muda itu kesal, Dia memang tahu bahwa sikapnya itu sedikit egois, tapi tidak usah seperti itu kan!

"Baik! Baik, Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Dengarkan baik-baik ya!" Ujar Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala Sakura kecil.

"Hal pertama untuk menghilangkan sedikit saja sifat keras kepalamu itu Sakura-chan, adalah Tersenyum! Seperti aku!" teriak Naruto seraya menyunggingkan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Kalian kira aku tidak bisa tersenyum!" bentak gadis itu kesal.

"Hoahm~ Tidak," jawab pemuda nanas _aka _Shikamaru itu singkat.

"Apa!"

"Sakura-chan maksudku hanya belajar untuk tersenyum kecil saja kok, jangan marah ya?" Ujar Naruto mulai menenangkan hati gadis itu.

"Huh! Baiklah, selanjutnya apa?!" tanya gadis itu sedikit membentak.

"Yang kedua adalah punya teman yang banyak! Karena kalau kita memliki banyak sahabat, masalah kita bisa dibagi bersama kan?!"

"A..Aku punya banyak teman kok!" Ujar Sakura cepat.

"Hn, Coba kau sebutkan." Tanya Sasuke padanya.

"Eee... Karin... terus.." Sakura masih terdiam, memang sih karena sifatnya yang tergolong egois ini membuatnya sedikit susah mencari teman. Sedangkan Karin berteman dengannya hanya karena Sakura itu dari kalangan atas. Hanya itu saja.

"Terus siapa?" Ujar kelima pemuda itu berbarengan, 'Cih! Sial, sepertinya aku di jahili lagi!' pekik Sakura dalam hatinya, coba saja tadi kemarahan tidak tersulut. Wajahnya tidak akan semerah ini sekarang, menahan malu tentunya.

"Ah! Bukan urusan kalian!" Kilah Sakura cepat.

"Hee~ Bilang saja kau tidak punya teman ya?" Sai kini menatap Sakura seraya menyeringai kecil. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha menenangkan hatinya agar tidak tersulut lagi seperti tadi.

"Buat apa aku menjelaskannya pada kalian! Sudah lanjut saja Naruto!" Ujar gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya tadi.

"Untuk saat ini hanya dua cara saja yang bisa kuberitahu Sakura-chan, untuk selanjutnya mungkin akan kami beritahu nanti!"

"Baiklah, hanya dua kan? Itu mudah buatku." Ujar Sakura sedikit pede dengan ucapannya.

"Nah untuk langkah pertama, kami sarankan kamu berusaha berteman dengan gadis ini." Neji mulai menjelaskan pada Sakura, dan memperlihatkan foto gadis yang ia sebut tadi.

'Siapa?' batin Sakura, tapi setelah melihat foto yang ditunjukkan padanya. Sakura sedikit kaget. "Ino Yamanaka!" teriaknya kecil.

"Benar, Kau harus berteman dengannya. Mudah kan? Lagipula gadis Yamanaka ini benar-benar baik menurutku." Ujar Sai.

"Dari semua orang yang ada di sekolahku, kenapa mesti dia?"

"Yah~ ini memang keputusan kami, lagipula Yamanaka Ino ini sekelas denganmu kan? Jadi kalian bisa lebih mudah berteman." Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, dan Sakura mulai berpikir ada benarnya juga.

"Hah~ baiklah, Aku hanya tinggal berteman saja dengannya kan? Itu masalah gampang~" Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak akan tahu, seberapa besar perubahan dirimu nanti kalau kau perlahan-lahan berteman dengannya. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap." Sasuke mulai sedikit memperingati Sakura, gadis itu terlalu menganggap remeh semuanya.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Sakura kembali bingung.

"Sai, kali ini giliranmu yang membantunya." Ujar Neji kembali, tidak ada yang menghiraukan kebingungan gadis merah muda itu.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat, Sakura yang mendengar itu tentu saja tidak mengerti. Giliran apa yang mereka bicarakan sih?!

"Giliran apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, lebih baik segera bersiap-siap kalau tidak mau terlambat~" (Shikamaru)

"Terlambat ap..." Sakura melirik jam dindingnya dan..

"Kyaaa! Aku hampir terlambat!" teriaknya panik dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya,

**OoOoOoO**

**Skip Time**

Dahi Sakura tertekuk kesal, mau tahu kenapa dia bisa sekesal itu?

"Hei gadis jelek, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk seperti itu?" ujar seseorang di sampingnya, gadis merah muda itu menoleh.

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk ke mobilku, Sai!" teriaknya kesal.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku~ itu saja~" jawabnya singkat, Sakura yang mendengar itu menggeram kesal. Pemuda di sampingnya ini benar-benar blak-blakan kalau bicara, apalagi sifat dan senyum palsunya itu tidak sejalan.

"Kemana keempat temanmu itu?!" teriaknya kembali.

"Tidak tahu~"

Sakura sweetdrop, "Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?! Mereka itu kan teman-temanmu?!"

"Sudahlah, Kau berisik sekali." Ujar Sai singkat, kedutan di dahi lebar Sakura makin terlihat.

"Aku tidak mau kalau harus bersamamu! Kau dengar itu?! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Sakura seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda di sampingnya itu. Sai melihat wajah Sakura sekilas dan tersenyum, ah! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?!" Sakura sedikit bergidik ketika melihat Sai mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, terpaksa aku harus mengeluarkan kartu As ku~" Ujar Sai sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

"A...apa yang kau cari!"

"Kau masih tidak mau aku membantumu?" tanya Sai sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah~ Kalau begitu silakan kau lihat ini~" Sai tiba-tiba menyodorkannya sebuah foto. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil foto itu. Dan ketika melihatnya..

"Kyaa!" pekik gadis merah muda itu kaget,

"Bagaimana, kau masih tidak mau aku membantumu~ jelek~" ujar Sai sekali lagi.

"Ka..kau, dimana mendapatkan foto ini?!" teriak Sakura semakin kesal. Pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kau mau atau tidak, Aku masih punya banyak foto lho~" ancamnya.

"Jangan seenaknya!"

"Mau atau tidak?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, dan sangat terpaksa *diulang-ulang terus* #plak#

Sakura harus menerimanya, Dia kan tidak mau foto memalukannya ini tersebar di seluruh sekolah, "Baiklah! Kau puas!" teriaknya kesal.

Sai hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat gadis merah muda itu menyerah dengannya, ternyata foto itu benar-benar ampuh untuk Sakura.

"Bagus~"

'Awas saja kau!' pekik Sakura dalam hati, mengutuk pemuda itu habis-habisan.

**OoOoOOo**

**Di kelas.**

Dengan sedikit kasar Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya, perasaannya masih kesal terhadap sikap Sai kepadanya. Apalagi pemuda itu kini tengah memegang kelemahannya, 'Sial!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Wajahmu semakin jelek kalau berkerut seperti itu." ujar pemuda itu santai.

"Jangan mengurusiku!" pekiknya kecil dan segera masuk ke kelasnya.

Kakinya pun terhentak-hentak ketika berjalan, tapi pikirannya teralih ketika melihat semua teman-temannya tak terkecuali Karin menghampiri Sai.

"Sai bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apa kau masih sakit?"

"Lama sekali kau tidak sekolah?" itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya, Sakura hanya bisa melongo kaget. 'Bagaimana bisa semuanya mengenal Sai, yang baru saja masuk ke kelas tadi?' pekiknya dalam hati.

Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah alat aneh yang yang tadi di bawa Naruto berkelebat di pikirannya, 'Jangan-jangan karena alat itu?' tatapan menyelidik pun gadis merah muda itu berikan pada Sai dari bangkunya. Tapi..

Sai berbalik melihat wajahnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Mengesalkan!' teriak gadis itu kembali.

Grek, pintu kelas kembali terbuka yang kini menampakkan seorang gadis berambut pony tail pirang _aka_ Ino, memasuki kelas dengan terengah-engah. "Fiuh~ sepertinya aku tidak terlambat~" desahnya lega.

Gadis pirang itu perlahan mendekati Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di bangku menatap keluar kelas.

"Sakura!" teriaknya girang,

"Eh?!" Sakura terpekik kaget, gadis pirang itu benar-benar mengejutkannya. Tapi dengan cepat ia hilangkan wajah kagetnya itu dan kembali memasang tampang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"..." Dia kembali terdiam.

"_Nee~_ Sakura _Oyaho_!" Ujar Ino sekali lagi. Sakura masih tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino, sampai..

"Ah, Ino dan Sakura. Sepertinya kalian asyik sekali disini." Sai tiba-tiba menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Hehehe~ Iya," jawab Ino seraya tersenyum kecil. Sai pelahan mendekati bangku Sakura dan membisiki gadis itu sesuatu membuat Ino sedikit bingung.

Lama Sakura terdiam, "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu, Ino, Sakura." Ujar Sai. Ino mengangguk kecil.

"_O...Ohayo_, Ino..." suara kecil Sakura masih bisa terdengar di telinga Ino, sampai gadis pirang itu kaget mendengarnya. Senyum pun kembali mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura, Akhirnya kau mau membalas ucapan selamat pagiku!" ujarnya senang seraya memeluk erat Sakura.

"A..aku hanya membalas saja, jadi jangan salah paham." Jawab Sakura singkat dan melepas pelukan Ino darinya, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gadis pirang itu disana.

Walau sikap Sakura masih seperti kemarin, ah tidak masih seperti dulu, tidak apa-apa bagi Ino. Yang penting sedikit demi sedikit gadis itu sudah mau berteman dengannya.

"Hihihi~ Aku harus memberitahu Hinata, tentang ini~" ujarnya dan segera berlari kecil menuju bangku gadis indigo itu.

**OoOoOoo **

'Kau tahu Sakura, menjawab sapaan pagi itu sangatlah gampang. Kau tahu itu kan?' perkataan Sai tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dahinya yang lebar berkedut kesal.

"Kalau saja si wajah pucat itu tidak membawa foto-foto memalukan tadi!" pekiknya kesal.

Dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat biasa melampiaskan kekesalannya, selain di kamar mandi tentunya. Taman belakang sekolah.

**Teng, Teng~**

Tapi begitu mendengar bel masuk, dengan berat hati ia harus mengurungkan niatnya dulu, dan menunggu sampai bel isthirahat nanti. 'Cih~' dia mendecih kesal.

.

.

.

Dan sejak ia memasuki kelas, Ino tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kecil memandang Sakura. Membuat gadis merah muda itu risih.

"Kau kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar.

Ino menggeleng kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok~" jawabnya singkat dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan kelas.

Sakura mendengus kecil, 'Dasar~' batinnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, gadis merah muda itu dapat melihat Ino yang kini duduk di samping Sai berbincang-bincang, seraya sesekali Sai menunjuk ke arahnya, seperti mereka sedang membicarakan Sakura saja?

'Apa yang mereka lakukan sambil nunjuk-nunjukku seperti itu?' batin gadis itu sekali lagi.

Tapi demi mempertahankan image coolnya, gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan tatapan kedua orang itu padanya, meski sebenarnya sulit~

**OoOoOo**

**SKIP TIME~**

**Teng, Teng~** bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sakura yang mendengae itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat pergi meninggalkan kelas, Ino tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" tanya Sakura singkat.

Cengiran kecil pun terlihat di wajah Ino, "Ayo kita makan siang sama-sama, Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu!" teriaknya kecil, seraya menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata kau ikut juga yuk!" lanjutnya, tapi gadis indigo itu menggeleng kecil.

"A..aku sedang ada tugas Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Jadi lain kali saja." Jawabnya, Ino pun mengangguk kecil dan menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari kelasnya. Sedangkan Sakura..

"He..Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu!" pekiknya kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang kita harus makan sama-sama sekarang~" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Ino seperti tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura dan terus saja menarik gadis itu ke kantin, Sakura pun akhirnya pasrah saja. Lagipula tadi dia belum sempat untuk sarapan pagi.

...

**Kantin~**

"Kau mau membeli apa Sakura?" tanya Ino seraya memberi gadis merah muda di depannya itu sebuah menu.

"Air putih dan salad saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Eh?! Masa kau makan hanya itu saja~ lebih baik aku yang merekomendasikan makanan terbaik untukmu dan dijamin kau pasti suka!"

"Terserah."

Ino pun segera memesan segelas jus strawberry dan sandwich plus sebuah roti yakisoba mini.

Dan ketika makanan itu disajikan, "Nah~ Ayo dimakan Sakura!"

"Kau ini selalu teriak-teriak seperti ini, berisik." Ujar Sakura ketika mendengar Ino selalu berteriak dengan suaranya yang nyaring, tapi sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak merasa tergganggu dengan semua itu. lagi-lagi karena masalah egonya itu Sakura tidak berani mengakuinya.

Ino kembali tersenyum lebar, " Baiklah, Aku akan mengecilkan suaraku sedikit saja~" ucap Ino sengaja mengecilkan volume suaranya sampai kecil sekali, membuat Sakura yang melihat kelakuan gadis pirang di depannya ini hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Kyaa! Kamu tersenyum Sakura, coba lagi, coba lagi!" pekik Ino ketika melihat seulas senyum di wajah Sakura.

Wajah Sakura pun perlahan-lahan memerah, sepertinya dia ketangkap basah karena tersenyum(?)

"Be..berisik, Aku tidak tersenyum." Ujar Sakura sedikit gugup, dan dengan cepat menyantap sandwich yang tadi dihidangkan.

"Kau tersenyum Sakura~~" goda Ino,

"Diamlah," ujar gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Hihihi~ Baiklah Tuan Putri~"

Sakura sedikit tersedak ketika Ino mengatakannya Tuan Putri, "Dan jangan memanggilku Tuan Putri." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, iya~" Ino semakin terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah, tapi tetap saja memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya.

Sakura akui, berkumpul dengan Ino seperti ini membuat perasaan dinginnya perlahan-lahan mencair. Hatinya terasa hangat, senyum yang sudah lama tak ia keluarkan pun perlahan-lahan muncul kembali.

Perkataan Naruto padanya tadi pagi pun terlintas kembali di benaknya,

'**Hal pertama untuk menghilangkan sedikit saja sifat keras kepalamu itu Sakura-chan, adalah Tersenyum!' **

Apa itu maksud pemuda pirang itu padanya, hanya karena sebuah senyum bisa membuat perasaannya kembali menghangat. Meski sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura akui itu~

**OoOoOoO**

**Sakura POV :**

"Ayo Sakura!" setelah selesai makan bersama, Ino lagi-lagi menarikku ke suatu tempat. Yang aku tidak tahu dimana?

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanyaku sedikit heran, kemana lagi gadis pirang ini mau mengajakku.

"Pokoknya kau ikut saja~" ujarnya.

Aku hanya bisa kembali pasrah.

**End Of Sakura POV.**

Dan ternyata Ino mengajak Sakura ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat kesukaan gadis merah mudah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya~" Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung dan hanya menunggu saja, sampai..

"Meong~" gadis itu melihat Ino tengah menggendong seekor kucing kecil berwana putih. Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, kucing adalah salah satu binatang kesukaannya. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Manis kan?" tanya Ino, Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Tampang dinginnya tadi langsung luntur ketika melihat kucing kecil itu.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura balik. Nada suaranya masih terdengar dingin tapi lain halnya mata emerald gadis itu terlihat melembut.

"Aku menemukannya di pinggir sungai dekat rumahku, Dia terlihat kedinginan. Jadi langsung kuambil deh. Tapi setelah tahu kalau di rumahku tidak boleh memelihara kucing.." Wajah Ino terlihat sedih.

"Jadi aku hanya bisa memeliharanya di sini~" lanjutnya, Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya ber-oh ria..

"Nama kucing ini, Putih~" tanpa Sakura bertanya Ino langsung memberitahu siapa nama kucing itu padanya.

"Simple sekali." Ujar Sakura singkat.

"Hei~ Aku memberikan nama ini supaya aku mudah mengingatnya!" pekik Ino.

"Hn," Sakura perlahan-lahan mengelus pelan si Putih, dan si Putih sepertinya suka dengan Sakura.

"Meoong~" tangan gadis itu segera di jilati oleh Putih, membuat Sakura menahan geli.

"Haha~" tawa kecil pun terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

"Wah~ Kau tersenyum lagi, Sakura~" goda Ino ketika melihat senyum Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari kucing kecil itu dan berlari meninggalkan Ino. "A..Aku tidak tertawa!" pekiknya.

...

Ino yang melihat Sakura berlari seperti itu tersenyum kecil, "Dia benar-benar keras kepala~" bisiknya kecil.

"Iya kan Sai?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Wah, Kau hebat Ino. Mengetahuiku ada disini~" Sai yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang pohon besar dan bersembunyi disana, entah kenapa Ino bisa mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Anggap saja kebetulan." Jawab Ino seraya menurunkan si Putih dari gendongannya. Kucing kecil itu pun berlari menuju Sai dan mengelus kaki pemuda itu.

"Baiklah~ ternyata kau berhasil membuat seorang Haruno Sakura tersenyum seperti itu~" ucap Sai kembali, mendekati gadis pirang di depannya kini.

"Aku memang berniat seperti itu, tahu?!" gerutu Ino kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sahabatku tersenyum, Itu saja." Lanjutnya.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terpotong, ketika handpohone milik Ino bergetar. Gadis itu segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo~" jawabnya.

"..." Sai melihat jelas wajah Ino yang perlahan-lahan memucat.

"A..apa, keadaan _Kaasan_ memburuk!" pekik gadis itu tertahan. Air matanya pun hampir jatuh, pemuda di depannya kini berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Iya,,Aku akan segera kesana!"

Ino pun dengan cepat menaruh kembali handphonenya dan beranjak dari tempat tadi, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sai?" tanyanya bingung,

Sai tiba-tiba menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ino, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Kau bilang ingin membuat Sakura tersenyum, tapi kenapa kau sendiri yang selalu tersenyum ketika masalah berat seperti ini menimpamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Ino sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Sai padanya, "Karena _Kaasan_ yang mengajariku untuk selalu tersenyum saat masalah apapun yang menimpa diriku ini. Dan aku ingin mengajari hal itu pada Sakura." jawab Ino singkat dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sai darinya.

"Benarkah itu.." gumam Sai kecil.

Ino mengangguk kecil, "Dan sepertinya Kau juga butuh bantuanku nanti Sai, mengingat senyumanmu itu terlihat dibuat-buat~" ujar Ino sambil berusaha tersenyum dan menghapus kembali airmatanya. Sai tersentak kaget.

"Akan kutunggu." Jawabnya singkat, tak terasa sebuah senyum kecil pun terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Senyum yang tulus~

"Baiklah~ Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalau nanti Sakura bertanya dimana aku. Bilang saja pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha~" teriak gadis pirang itu seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan Sai sendiri di tempat itu bersama si Putih.

Perlahan Sai mengelus kepala Putih, "Kau beruntung mempunyai majikan seperti itu~" ucapnya.

"Meeoong!"

**OoOoOoo**

**Di kelas~ **

Sakura yang sudah kembali dari taman tadi, masih memandang bangku Ino. Entah kenapa setelah kejadian tadi gadis pirang itu tidak kembali ke kelas. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

'Kenapa Ino masih belum kembali?' pikiran Sakura berkecambuk, gadis merah muda itu khawatir, Apa Ino marah padanya karena sudah seenaknya meninggalkannya tadi.

Khawatir?

Kenapa Sakura bisa berpikiran seperti itu, gadis itu mencoba menepis perasaannya itu tapi tidak bisa. Padahal sikap Ino padanya sedari tadi selalu seenaknya, menyeretnya, berteriak-teriak di depannya. Dan selalu tersenyum kepadanya..

'Tersenyum..' batinnya.

Apa hatinya yang dingin itu benar-benar sudah tergerak hanya karena senyum kecil dari gadis pirang itu?

"**Kau tidak akan tahu, seberapa besar perubahan dirimu nanti kalau kau perlahan-lahan berteman dengannya. Jadi kau harus bersiap-siap**." Lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Seberapa besar perubahan diriku.." bisiknya kecil.

**OoOoOoO**

Akhirnya sampai pelajaran berakhir pun Ino tidak kembali. Membuat perasaan Sakura makin tak menentu.

"Kau mencari Ino?" sebuah suara membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu Sai!" ujarnya kesal.

"Kau menghawatirkannya?" tanya Sai sekali lagi. Sakura hanya menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ti..Tidak.." jawab Sakura gugup.

Sai sedikit menyeringai melihat tingkah laku Sakura, "Katanya Ino kecelakaan." Jawabnya asal-asalan dan sukses membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya kembali dengan wajah yang horor.

"Kecelakaan?! Dimana?! Kenapa bisa?!" tanya gadis itu panik.

"Sekarang dia ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

Sakura dengan cepat menyambar tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Hah~ benar-benar Tuan Putri yang keras kepala~"

**OoOooOo**

Gerbang Sekolah~

"Berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sekarang!" ujar gadis itu.

"Baik Sakura-sama!"

Mobil pun melaju dengan cepat ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

...

**Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Langkah Sakura dengan sigap menuju meja resepsionis.

"Aku mencari pasien Ino Yamanaka!" ujarnya panik, baru pertama kali ini Sakura bersikap seperti ini, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Baiklah kalau untuk keluarga Yamanaka, ada di ruang 201." Jawab resepsionis itu, gadis merah muda yang mendengar nomor kamar itu langsung bergegas menuju kamar 201.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Ino!" batin Sakura.

**OoOoOo**

Dan ketika dia hampir sampai di ruangan itu, mata emeraldnya kembali membelalak kaget..

"Ino!" teriaknya dan berlari kecil menuju gadis pirang yang kini tengah duduk di depan ruangan 201.

"Sakura?" Ino ikut-ikutan kaget melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang ke Rumah Sakit, apa gadis ini ada salah makan?

"Kau kecelakaan dimana? Bagian mana yang terluka?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan ia lontarkan, membuat Ino semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja kok~" jawab gadis itu kembali.

"..."

Sakura terdiam, "Bukannya tadi Sai bilang kau kecelakaan?"

"Eh?! Bukan kok, Keadaan _Kaasanku_ memburuk jadi aku segera ke sini."

Sakura kembali terdiam, "..."

"Ja..Jadi kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit kaget.

"Yups, Aku masih segar kok~" Ino kembali tersenyum.

'Sai! Awas saja kau!' pekik Sakura dalam hati, ingin dia mencincang habis si muka pucat itu. Tapi tatapannya terlalihkan ketika melihat mata Ino yang sembab.

"Ino, Kau habis menangis?" tanya Sakura kecil.

"A..aku tidak menangis kok~ Hehehe~" Ino terlihat mengusap-usap sembab di wajahnya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghilang.

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong Sakura~" kilah Ino.

Jadi senyum yang biasa Ino berikan untuknya selama ini, hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi kesedihan gadis pirang itu. Hati Sakura serasa tersayat-sayat melihat wajah Ino. Gadis ini berbeda darinya, meski _Kaasannya_ sedang sakit parah seperti ini tapi gadis itu selalu tersenyum. Benar-benar sebuah tamparan telak untuknya.

**Grep,** Sakura menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya dan ikut menangis, "Hiks, hiks, _Gomen_ Ino~ Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja!" isak Sakura.

Ino yang mendengar itu sudah tidak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi. "Hiks, Hiks, hiks.. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan _Kaasan_, Sakura! Aku takut penyakit _Kaasan_ akan bertambah parah kalau tidak segera di operasi! Aku harus bagaimana?!" isak Ino, mengeluarkan semua perasaannya yang sedari dulu ia tahan.

"Aku akan membantumu Ino, pasti!"

Ino terlihat menggeleng kecil, "Tidak Sakura, Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!"

"_Baka~_ Kau bilang sendiri kan kalau kita itu bersahabat!" ujar Sakura, Ino pun tersentak kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya itu, menatap manik Sakura tak percaya.

"Sa..Sakura.."

"Aku ini sahabatmu Ino, jadi aku pasti akan membantumu~" ucap Sakura sekali lagi. Senyum kecil pun terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Hihihi~" Ino terkikik geli, menghapus air matanya itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sakuar sedikit mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Baru kali ini Ino melihat Sakura ngambek seperti ini, padahal kalau di sekolah pasti wajah gadis ini benar-benar dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak~ Baiklah kalau kau memaksa~" Ujar Ino.

"Tapi biarkan nanti aku yang membalas semuanya ya?" lanjutnya. Sakura ingin menggeleng kecil tapi segera di hentikan oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Baiklah~"

"_Arigatou_ Sakura~" Ino kembali memeluk Sakura, dan keduanya pun tertawa kecil sambil menghapus air mata mereka bersama.

Dari kejauhan Sai tampak memandangi kedua gadis itu, senyuman tipis pun terlihat di wajahnya.

"Membuat Tuan Putri dingin tersenyum, _Mission Complete_~" ujarnya dan segera berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

**OoOoOoOo**

**OMAKE**

**Keesokan Harinya~**

"**Nee~ Sakura, bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu itu. berkatmu **_**Kaasanku **_**bisa menjalani operasi itu dengan lancar." Ujar Ino ketika mereka di kelas.**

**Sakura terlihat berpikir keras, dan sebuah senyum kecil pun tercipta di wajahnya, "Kau cukup bersahabat denganku saja~" jawabnya, Ino yang mendengar itu hanya cengo dan akhirnya kembali terkikik geli.**

"**Siap Tuan Putri Sakura!" Jawabnya singkat.**

"**Hei! Kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" pekiknya kesal.**

"**Hahaha~ Baiklah, baiklah~" **

"**Oh iya, bagaimana setelah pelajaran nanti kita melihat Milky?"**

"**Eh?! Namanya itu Putih, Sakura?!" **

"**Milky kan sama artinya dengan putih." Sakura masih tidak mau kalah.**

"**Hei?! Kau mau bertengkar denganku?" Ino semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura.**

"**Ayo?! Siapa takut~" **

**Lama keduanya saling menatap dan tak berkedip, sampai...**

"**Kau kalah Ino!" **

"**Sial, lain kali aku yang menang!" pekik Ino, dan akhirnya tak sampai sedetik, mereka berdua kembali tertawa.**

"**Oh iya, kenapa hari ini Sai tidak masuk sekolah?" Ino sedikit khawatir dengn pemuda itu.**

"**Hee~ Kau menghawatikannya?" Sakura menggoda Ino.**

"**Ti..tidak kok~" wajah gadis pirang itu semakin memerah.**

"**Yah~ sepertinya dia terbaring tak berdaya di rumahnya sekarang." Jawab Sakura singkat.**

"**Eh? Maksudmu?"**

"**Tidak apa-apa kok~"**

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Hai! Minnaa! :D nie author gaje kembali melanjutkan cerita yang udah hampir sebulan nggak di update #digampar bolak-balik# _Gomen!_! X(

Nah untuk cerita ini sudah author setting agar friendshipnya yang lebih di tonjolkan, dan untuk romancenya hanya sedikit saja.

Nyehehe,, XD, bosen juga bikin cerita romance terus, nyahahaha! *ketawa guling-guling* #dilempar ke sungai#

**Thanks banget buat! Kanon Rizumu, Hanazono Yuri, guest, cherryxsasuke, Uchiha Sesura-chan. *big hug for you guys!* Maaf kalo updatenya lama~ *kedip-kedip* #ditabok#**

**Sip" deh segitu aja cuap-cuap dari Saia.**

**AKHIR KATA..**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^V^/\^O^/**


End file.
